


Classified

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: But most often, she'd send him letters.
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Kudos: 5





	Classified

But most often, she'd send him letters.

Letters without a return address or even a postmark, written on some high tech paper that would begin squawking about spontaneous combustion as he was reaching the last paragraph.

10.

9.

Uhp. Hold on, there...

8.

7.

6.

Aaaaaand...

5.

4.

Done! He'd toss the paper out of his garage and 3, 2, 1, 0! A tourist jumped five feet in the air at the sound of a small explosion near a towing and salvage shop that looked even more rustic than the rest of the town. But he'd already adjusted to the sound and had moved on, adding to his mental list of things he wanted to tell her. Replies he wanted to give her the next time he could see her face or even know her location to write back.

...Whenever that'd be.


End file.
